The invention relates generally to all-electronic television tuning systems. More particularly it relates to a digital tuning system employing counters in a phase lock loop (PLL) for establishing and maintaining tuning in accordance with a selected channel number. Specifically, the invention is concerned with decreasing channel acquisition time; i.e. the maximum time it takes to tune from any one channel to another. The illustrated embodiment of the invention is a two mode tuning system with a first, single frequency PLL mode and a second, tuning-window-with-AFC mode.